


Give Them a Kiss to Dream Of

by SpiderBites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Future NSFW warning, He really wants the three of you to get together, Polyamory, Protective Tony Stark, Reader can't concentrate, Slightly more than you do, Strap yourselves in, Tony plays cupid, Wanda is there to help, You're completely smitten with Natasha and Wanda, obviously, there will be smut, threeway relationship, who wouldn't be?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: You've got it hard for two certain members in the team. When you find out they're dating, you're crushed but that doesn't stop you wishing they'd notice you in a different light; other than their younger team mate.With the unhelpful aid from Stark, maybe just maybe, your dreams might finally become a reality.





	1. Netflix and Chill and Tender Kisses in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Welcome to my new fic :) I've been struggling with this idea for literal months and finally I've been able to sit down and just write this bloody thing out. Currently a few chapters ahead now - as well as slowly working back on my Wanda x Reader fic and another, slightly smuttier version of this story (that I will upload eventually!) - so updates may even be frequent! 
> 
> As always, enjoy and if you do, please leave a lovely comment? You have no idea how happy they make me!

The first time you sort of register that Wanda and Natasha are an item is when you’re lounging on one of Stark’s couches with Peter. You had been fully invested in the in the episode of American Horror Story: Hotel that the two of you were watching – unable to tear your eyes away from Gaga’s character – but since the two women had walked into the kitchen area and started to giggle (a thing you never thought you’d witness Romanoff do) it takes all your willpower to not focus your energy on them.

Instead, you keep them in your peripheral vision, now only partially watching Netflix while both Natasha and Wanda busy themselves around the kitchen. No matter what, they always seem to be touching; whether it’s their hands that stay linked together or their bodies brushing each other’s while they prepare their food. That was your first telltale sign and you can’t help the pang of jealousy that courses through your body when you watch them leave, both holding plates of food to go and sit somewhere else in the compound in the seclusion of their own privacy.

Developing a crush on the redheaded assassin had been brutal enough when it originally formed; you blushed every time she smiled at you, deliberately slacked during training so she’d grow impatient and have you stay behind to personally work with you – she even helped you get ready for your first undercover mission; took you shopping for lingerie and refused to let you pay for anything until she was 100% sure it fit you and made you look utterly irresistible. That was the first-time Natasha had ever seen your tattoo; and even now, going on half a year later, you can still feel the way her fingers had felt as she traced them over your ink. From that moment on, your not so subtle fleeting crush on her had formed into one you knew wasn’t going to pass anytime soon.

Then Wanda came into the picture. Your first meeting with her hadn’t gone well – Wanda and her brother, Pietro at the time had been sided with Ultron – and while the team were busy fighting Ultron’s robots and Klaw’s men; you had been unfortunate enough to be the first Avenger that the twins came across. It didn’t go well and all you can remember from it is one second you were standing, guns aimed at the enhanced twins, and the next; you awoke in Barton’s farm house with his wife tending to you.

From then on there, after the twins officially joined the team, the friendship between yourself and Wanda grew. Your crush for her was quick to blossom and just like with Natasha, you knew your feelings weren’t going to fade anytime soon.

So after you saw them leaving the kitchen, Natasha’s arm placed gently around Wanda’s waist, your eyes were quick to snap back to the T.V. and you pretended that you hadn’t seen them. You nudge Peter with your foot. He doesn’t even look away from the screen, only going a little pale when something gruesome happens on the show.

“What?”

“Did you notice anything…different with Nat and Wanda?” You ask. Peter drags his eyes to look around the room.

“I…” He frowns, “I didn’t even know they were here…where are they?”

You roll your eyes.

“They’ve just left, you idiot.” You throw a piece of popcorn at him. “Did you really not hear them giggling and everything?”

“Nope.” Peter pop’s the p at the end before shrugging. “I wonder if they’ve finally gotten together? Everyone thinks they should.”

Your heart sinks.

“Oh.”

That catches Peter’s interest. He gives you his full attention and even pauses Netflix.

“Do you not think they’d make a cute couple?”

You let out a nervous chuckle, thankful he took your deflated reaction to mean something else.

“No—yeah.” You stutter. “They’d make a brilliant couple. I just…”

“Didn’t see it?” Peter finishes for you and you gladly let him.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry,” he offers you an encouraging smile. “I didn’t see it until Sam pointed it out.”

Smiling at you again, he turns back to the T.V. and hits play again, lurching the two of you into a comfortable silence while someone screams loudly on the screen.

* * *

“They didn’t even make it to 10:30.”

Some of the team stand in the lamp lit room, watching you and Peter as you both sleep on each of your sofas. While Peter’s body practically dangles off the couch, you’re lying in an odd angle, neck bent one way while your body lies the other.

“If we stand her up, she’d look like The Bent-Neck Lady.” Clint mutters, frowning a little as he takes in your position. “How the hell did she even end up like that? It doesn’t look humanly possible.”

“Dude, yes! You move her, I’ll take the picture.” Sam replies excitedly, hands already digging in his pockets for his cell.

“Dude, no.” Natasha says, her tone low and calculated. A warning. “We need to wake them up.”

“Peter can sleep in one of the spare rooms, Aunt May would flip if he walked home at this time.” Wanda continues, shoulder bumping into Natasha’s.

“Even though he’s Spider Boy?” Bucky asks.

“Especially because he’s Spider _Man_.” Wanda says. “You know it annoys him when you call him that, Barnes.”

“That’s why I do it, Maximoff.” He shoots a wink her way before tapping Sam’s chest with his metal arm; making the other man wince a little. “Come on, we’ll wake the _boy_ up.”

He and Sam walk giddily to up to Peter’s sleeping form while Clint crouches in front of you; Natasha and Wanda choosing to sit on the sofa chair near you, watching. He pokes your arm a few times.

“Kiddo, it’s time to wake up…” You don’t even stir. “Come on, you’ve got a big, comfy bed to sleep in, let the old man sit down.”

You grumble an inaudible reply and stretch your tired body. Clint grins.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Go away…” You groan, “and get out of my room you weido.”

He pokes your nose.

“You’re not in your room, princess.” Wanda replies.

You squint your eyes open, glaring up at Clint and lift your head, groggily looking at Natasha and Wanda who are smirking at you. From your right, you hear Peter let out a frantic yelp as Sam and Bucky tip the sofa he’s on.

“You gonna let me sit down or what?” Clint asks. You move to lie on your stomach, tank top rising as you shuffle into a comfortable position, showing the tip of your tattoo that is etched onto your right side. You miss the blatant stare Natasha gives your braless chest. You hold out three fingers to Clint, bumping into his face slightly.

“The way I see it, Barton, is that you have three choices.” You bend two back down so your middle finger is the only one standing, earning a laugh, “one, you can go fuck yourself with a pineapple,” Your index finger comes up next, “two, you can go and sit in the billion other lounge areas Stark has in this place; and three,” Your final finger goes up, “you can sit on me because I for sure, am not moving.”

With a sleepy and satisfied smile, you flop your head back down, hand now dropping to lie off the side of the couch, and close your eyes.

“Ooooh, Y/N; you should not have said that.” Natasha says and that’s the only warning you get before all the air in your lungs is pushed out and you find yourself squished underneath Clint. He lounges on top of you, seemingly unfazed by your frantic attempts to wiggle free. His mug of coffee never once sloshes over.

_Bloody assassin._

“How much --” You flail helplessly, “how much do you weigh? Get off you lard ass!”

“No can do, I’m pretty comfy here actually.”

“Oh my God, Clint I can’t breathe! Get. Off!”

“Only if you move.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever.”

Clint not so gracefully gets up off you and you scramble out from under him, moving to the end of the couch so you can curl yourself into a small ball with a frown on your face. Clint sits down with a relieved sigh.

“Thanks for keeping my seat warm, Y/N.”

You flip him off again and nestle into your new position, glaring at the screen as Sam flicks through Netflix, grumbling, “I am not watching anymore American Horror Story, you two are friggin’ addicted.”

In the corner of your eye, you catch sight of Natasha placing her arm around Wanda. You sit up and rub your heavy eyes.

“I might just go to bed.”

Sam is still choosing something to watch and gives you a half assed wave in response to you. Peter nods in agreement and gets to his feet too.

“Where am I sleeping?” He asks.

“Y/N’ll show you to a spare room.” Clint says from his couch, smiling wickedly at you when your eyes snap to him. “Won’t you, kid? Be a good team member an all that.”

You bite back your response and get to your feet, letting out a small, humourless laugh as you do so.

“C’mon, Pete.” You say. “Better flee the room before Barton starts snoring or we’ll never get to sleep.”

The two of you leave the room with a chorus of laughs following you out.

* * *

The next morning, your alarm wakes you at its usual time of 6:00 and out of sheer habit, you hit the snooze button and sleep in blissfully for an extra 15 minutes; which is totally worth it, by the way. Nearly an hour later though, you finally manage to drag yourself out of bed, bidding farewell to the cozy quilt and the delicious warmth to meander sleepily into your bathroom to begin your morning routine. You shower quickly, knowing that time is no longer on your side. You squeeze out some of your favourite body wash onto your loofah and run it under the warm cascading water that runs free from your shower head, watching as the bubbles and suds form before rubbing it over your skin.

As much as you frigging adore sleep, your awful habit of wanting a cheeky little lie in always means that more often than not, you’re running behind for college.

Once you’re clean and smelling of your frangrented body soap, you jump out of the shower and wrap your soaking body in a fluffy towel that waits on its hanger. It’s one of the only thing you have brought to the base from parents’ house (you’ve still yet to unpack the cardboard box that has found a home on the chair) and you're grateful for your last second thought to pack it.

You’re midway through cleaning your teeth when you hear a gentle but firm knock on your bedroom door.

“Fub sabe.”

Spitting out the toothpaste in your mouth, you wipe your lips with the corner of your towel and rush back out of the bathroom, getting to the door as you hear another small knock and a faint, “Y/N? Are you awake?”

You roll your eyes with a smirk and open the door faintly, trying your best to conceal your towel clad body.

“Hey Maximoff. What’s up?”

The eldest by twelve minutes’ twin grins as he holds out a steaming mug to you.

“Wanda is making everyone coffee. I was given strict instructions to give the first one to you.”

Of course she did, she knows you better than anyone else does on the team. With the exception of the red headed assassin.

“She also told me to tell you to get a move on or you will be late for class.”

At that you roll your eyes.

She really does know you well.

* * *

Almost an hour later, you rush from your bedroom with your book back flailing wildly from your right arm. You’d break out into a full blown sprint but you’re not that worried about being late for class. At the moment, you’re only mildly concerned. Although, the text from your friend saying that she has your coffee bought and ready for you has nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.  

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

You round the corner quickly and spot Pietro walking your way.

“Hey Y/N!”

“Not now, Pietro!” You almost launch him into the wall besides you as you frantically shove him from your path. “I’m late for class!”

“My sister did tell you…”

“Shut up!”

You get to the elevator and press the button an excessive amount of times before slamming it with your palm for taking too long. You take the stairs instead, bounding down them two and then three at a time, taking your life into your hands while you grip the banister with fingers of steel. You skid through the doors leading to the ground level, go to run out the front doors but stop, tapping frantically over your pockets.

“Keys...keys…” You mentally curse. “...in the kitchen.”

You turn and briskly walk down the corridor and grab your phone from your bag; tapping in the route to see how long it would take you to get to college with public transport. Hell; at this point you’re pretty much desperate enough to ask Pietro to whizz you there - just, you know your hair will not survive the trip if he does. You briefly glance up as you get to the kitchen, not fancying walking into anyone, or anything; and find yourself nearly dropping your cell. The only two in the room - and seemingly unaware of your presence - are Natasha and Wanda and they’re deep in a passionate kiss. The shorter of the two is gently pushing the other into the fridge door, hands clamped to Wanda’s waist while Wanda’s hands are engulfed in Natasha’s fiery red hair. You can’t take your eyes off them, hypnotised when you see Natasha slip her tongue into Wanda’s mouth and end up colliding face first with a wall that you swear wasn’t there moments before.

They break apart when they hear your small, “oof!” and while Natasha only looks mildly pissed off at you for ruining their moment, Wanda goes bright red.

“H-hey, Y/N!”

You offer a weak smile in response, shuffling forward to grab your car keys from the counter.

“I d...didn’t --” You stammer, “I’m late for class, see you guys later!”

You all but run from the room, feeling your own cheeks burning up and it’s only when you’re outside, do you stop and and cover your face with your hands.

Holy shit. You’re a flurry of mixed emotions; unsure with how you feel - embarrassed for sure and slightly aroused. Both women are unfairly hot, who wouldn’t be turned on at that sight? There’s another feeling there too but you don’t allow yourself to dwell on it. No. You can get over your crushes. They clearly don’t feel the same way for you and you’re...you’re happy for them. So. Fucking. Happy.

When you take your hands from your face and see Tony walking up to you, a smug smile on his face, phone in his hand.

“You like them, don’t you?”

You scoff and barge past him but the infuriating billionaire keeps his pace with you.

“Are you ever going to tell them?” He continues.

“Tell who what?” You ask, only half listening. “I don’t have time to talk, Stark. I’m late for class.”

Tony grabs your arm to stop you walking and flicks your temple.

“Hey! Ow!”

“Team ScarletWidow. You gonna admit your feelings anytime soon?”

“I have no idea what you’re babbling on about, Stark. As usual.”

Tony lets your arm go and  holds his hands up, admitting defeat.

“Okay then.” He backs up towards the base. “So you won’t mind me telling them then…”

You look so quickly at Stark that you very nearly give yourself whiplash.

“Tony. Don’t you fucking dare.”

“I wonder what their reactions will be when I tell that you were practically drooling over yourself at the sight of them two making out here in the kitchen.”

“TONY!”

You’re mere seconds from tackling him to the floor, when; much to your utter relief, Tony doesn’t follow through with his words. He walks back to you and pats your shoulder.

“Don’t worry, kiddo; your secret is safe with me.”

“Really?” You ask, a little dubious.

“Cross my heart.”

You smile tensely at him, fingers still coiled tightly around your car keys.

“Thanks, Tony.” You say before signalling to your car. “I’ve got class. Maybe see you later?”

“Enjoy learning things!” He winks at you and watches you dash for your car. Only when he watches you drive from the parking lot, does he look back down at his phone and walk back into the base.

“I think it’s time I threw another party…”


	2. Santa's Grotto Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and gave me a wee heart <3 means so much! 
> 
> Here's the next chapter that I've had in my Docs for ages and I'm uploading it now mainly because I'm in a rut with my writing - for literal every single one of my fics! - and I really wanted to upload something.
> 
> This chapter was mainly born due to this hilarious picture: https://www.instagram.com/p/BrohVOhB7yt/ 
> 
> I'll attach a link down in the End Notes if any of you are curious about what the costumes look like :)
> 
> If anyone knows how to make a mood board, could you help a gal out? Would make things sooooo much easier! 
> 
> Enjoyyyyyyyy!

Tony Stark is a dead man.

And judging by the similar looks Bucky and Pietro are giving him, you know you’re not the only one plotting his demise. The only thing stopping you, however, is the dawning realisation that all the regularly dressed party goers - apart from the Christmas Cracker and Elf glowering at Tony - are staring right at you. Or rather, the little snowman dress you’re wearing. While it doesn’t leave much to the imagination, you’re just thankful Tony chose you a dress that was moderately okay to wear in public (even if the reviews you were able to find all said similar things:  _ When my bf saw me in this it was game over. We fucked like bunnies! Buy this!Xx If you wanna spice things up in the bedroom, get this dress. Not only is it comfortable as FUCK to wear, it will for sure make you irresistible. Only downside is that ‘fur’ on the off shoulder straps do tear off really easily; so heads up for that. Alsooo, if anyone wants to know; the scarf is very handy to use as restraints…;) I’ve never had sex with clothes on before but this dress, my gosh. Wore it to a Halloween party and ended up taking two girls home for my first ever threesome!! They refused to let me take it off. Let’s just say, I’ve never had so many orgasms from a raunchy cat and a sexy AF nurse before, whilst being dressed as a snowman. Hot damn. Defo recommend this!). _

Feeling your cheeks burn with embarrassment, you cross your arms over your chest and drag your eyes over the crowd; lingering a few seconds longer on Natasha and Wanda, who, obviously, look drop dead amazing, and back over to Tony who is practically buzzing with excitement. 

With your attention fully on him, you don’t see Natasha whisper something to Wanda. She nods in agreement and the pair continue to rake their eyes over your body. 

“Looking good, Olaf!” Tony yells from the safety of his bar, raising his glass in your direction. “And now that we’re all here; let’s get this Grotto started!” 

The whole party cheers loudly as the music starts back up and soon the attention on you crumbles away. You all but sag into the wall behind you.

“I need a fucking drink.” 

There’s a gust of air and then Pietro is at your side, linking your arms together. 

“Me too.” He tells you, shoes jingling as the pair of you set off into the room, meandering through the people: an elf and a snowman on a mission for alcohol. 

“Did you lose the bet too?” He asks you, eyeing Bucky who is trying his best to sit down, much to the delight of Sam. 

“No, Tony is just an asshole who told me it was a dress up party. He even bought me this ridiculous outfit.” 

“Out of the three of us, yours is the least ridiculous outfit, Y/N.” Pietro says, pointing to his elf costume and then to Bucky’s cracker one. “You’re getting a lot of attention...” 

“Which is the exact opposite of what I wanted.” You reply as you both pass Clint and Laura. While the archer bursts out into laughter, his wife pulls you from Pietro and hugs you tightly. You can feel your dress skirt rise a little higher. 

“You look lovely.” She whispers. 

“I feel like an idiot.” You reply.

“Well you look like a very lovely idiot.” Laura lets you go and grins before lowering her voice. “Everyone on the team can’t take their eyes off you, either.” 

“Yeah, that’s probably because I’m dressed like a sexier version of Olaf. Buck, Piet and I will not live this down for weeks.” 

“Maybe so…” Laura replies. “But I know for now, there are some people who a  _ really  _ enjoying your outfit right now.” 

You playfully push her away with a laugh. 

“Shut up, you’re just trying to make me feel better.” 

“Is it working?” Laura asks, nestling into Clint when he puts his arm around her. 

“Sort of. I still feel very…” You struggle to think of the word.

“Vulnerable?” Clint offers. 

“Bare?” Laura adds. 

“Yeah, I dunno. Both of them, maybe?” You shrug and link your arm with Pietro again. “Anyway, it’s nothing alcohol can’t fix. See you guys later.” 

Flashing them both a toothy smile, you and Pietro make your way over to the bar. 

“What shall I order for you?” He asks. “Something with extra ice and a carrot?” 

You flip him off. “Hilarious, Maximoff.” 

He shoots you a wink and turns to the bar when Tony’s arm wraps around your waist. He kisses the side of your head and beams proudly down at you.

“You’re welcome!” 

You elbow him in the gut and pry yourself from him. “For what? Thoroughly embarrassing me in front of everyone? ‘Cuz it worked, you idiot!” 

“What?” Tony asked perplexed. “ _They_ can’t take their eyes off you.”

“Who can’t?” 

“Are you seriously this stupid or do I need to run a few tests?” He asks you before motioning his head to the left. You narrow your eyes at him. 

“What?” He motions again, eyes growing a little wider. “What? What are you doing? Stop it.” 

With an over exaggerated eye roll Tony grips your shoulders and abruptly turns you to face the party goers. Or, more to the point: to see Natasha staring right at you with Wanda looking down at her drink, ears turning red.

“I dressed you up because I wanted to see this for myself and, guess what? I was right. Those two have not stopped staring at you the entire time you’ve been here.” He ruffles your hair, moving out of your reach when you swat at him. “You’re welcome, Y/N.” 

“I didn’t…” You look frantically between him and Natasha, feeling the tips of your ears going red too. “No! Tony, why!” 

You turn to face him again but the annoying billionaire has vanished into the sea of people and you’re let on your own under the intense gaze of Natasha Romanoff. You watch her silently, mouth gaped open slightly, as she nudges Wanda, and then before you understood what was happening, Wanda’s eyes land on you too. Your mouth goes dry and when Pietro finally - fucking finally - hands you a drink, you all but down it in one go. 

“Woh, thirsty princess?” He laughs. 

“Yeah,” You turn your back to the duo, swallowing thickly. It’s a ruse. Tony’s set this up, the two women are just playing along. This is Stark’s idea of a sick, twisted joke. “I’m gonna order another, want one?” 

Pietro glances at his still full drink and chuckles. “I am good, thank you. But you, knock yourself out, Y/N.”

“That’s the plan.”

* * *

Two hours later and three - or is it four? - drinks in, you’re ready for your next refill. Bidding the current conversation farewell, you make your way through the busy room, softly saying, “Excuse me.” and, “Sorry, just trying to get through…” until you reach the midway point at the area of sofas where some of the team are currently sat. You catch sight of Pietro, who is talking very sweetly to a blonde and roll your eyes; making the mental note to ask him in the morning just how he has managed to charm a woman into a potential one night stand whilst dressed in a ridiculous elf costume.

Sam refuses to move his leg out of your way and you kick at his foot. 

“Move,” 

He looks up at you. “Ask me nicely.” 

You smile tightly at him. “Please, Sam.” 

Shifting his leg out of your way, he allows you to pass before moving back to his original position; muttering, “that wasn’t so difficult, was it, Y/N?” 

You turn around to face him. 

“It wasn’t, Wilson. You’re right. Thank you for moving your fat ass leg out of my way.” 

Scott barks out a laugh, as does Pietro and Maria and you find yourself laughing along with them, sticking out your bottom lip when Sam glowers at you. 

“Alright, Frosty; chill out.” 

“Pun intended?” You ask. 

“Pun definitely intended.” 

You blow him a kiss before spinning on your heels and continuing on to the bar, empty glass nestled into the nook of your arm. 

“‘S’cuse me,” You mutter, fingers brushing Wanda’s legs in a weak attempt to catch her attention. Both women are slouching between the couch and the armchair - bodies blocking the only exit out of the small nook. 

“Getting another drink, Y/N?” Natasha asks, eyes alight with humor. “Your head is gonna be sore in the morning.” 

You shrug, trying your best to be discreet as you watch Wanda move her legs; dress already high up her thighs. 

“That’s future me’s problem.” 

“There you go,  _ printsessa. _ ” Wanda’s eyes are alight with something else. “Can you squeeze through?” 

“I’ll give it a good go, thanks guys.” 

While Wanda kindly shifted her legs to the side as much as she could, Natasha’s legs stay exactly where they were; which then forces you to inadvertently press just that little bit more into Wanda. You take another careful step, then another and when you think you’re finally free; Natasha lifts her perfectly toned leg and blocks your path. 

“Hang on.”

_ Oh shit. _

You feel Wanda’s hands gently graze along your waist before holding your firm and you become very worried that your heart is seconds away from bursting through your chest. You clear your throat. 

“I - I need…”

Natasha shushes you and reaches out tap you gently on the nose.

“Looking a little tense there  _ Kotonok _ , you okay?”

You gape at her, stiffening when you feel Wanda’s hands move from your waist, sliding all the way up your body to your shoulders. She presses down, fingers nimbly working through your rigid muscles. You can only nod. 

“C’mere.” Natasha raises her own hands and you can only silently watch as they go higher and higher, up past your face until they stop at your head. “Your hat is crooked.”

You can’t take your eyes off Natasha and you’re still standing incredibly still, wanting nothing more than to melt into Wanda’s arms and let her massage you for hours. 

“Y/N?”

You blink rapidly, coming out of your thoughts to see Natasha still staring at you with her intense green eyes; but this time, her leg is down and Wanda’s hands are back by her side. 

“You okay there?” Wanda asks. “You sort of zoned out.” 

“I think we need to cut her off…” Natasha whispers before shooting a wink at you. “No more alcohol for you, missy.” 

You stumble out from between the two of them and fan your face with your hand. 

“Like you could stop me,” You say, a little breathlessly. “No one gets between me and my alcohol.” 

“Does that sound like a challenge to you, Nat?” Wanda asks. “Because it sounds like one to me.” 

“No, no, no!” You laugh. “Another night, maybe; but not tonight. Not when I’m dressed like this.” 

Natasha moves to Wanda’s side and slides her arm around her waist. 

“Go on,  _ Kotonok.”  _ The redhead says. “Get yourself another drink.” 

* * *

“That isn’t a shot.”

“Yes it is!” 

“No. No it isn’t, Parker! What are you doing?” Bucky is seconds from diving over the bar. “That’s barely a shot.” 

“If you wanted a double, you should have just said, Mr. Barnes!” 

“No, I said a shot of bourbon. Not whatever that was.” 

You walk up to the bar and place your empty glass on the counter top. 

“Alright boys, play nice.” You really can’t help but snigger at your comment. “Whatcha doing behind the bar, Pete? Little young aren’t you…” 

“Says the girl who  _ just  _ turned 21.” 

You raise your eyebrows. “Oho, feisty.” 

“Sorry…” Peter says sheepishly.

“Can I get my drink now? Or do I have to die of old age before hand?” 

“It’s really hard to take your threats seriously when you’re dressed like that, Mr. Barnes.” 

You don’t even try to hide your laugh, especially when you see Peter visibly pale under Bucky’s glare. 

“Drink. Now.” 

“Y-yes, sir!”

You don’t think you’ve ever seen Peter move that quickly before and while you wait for him to finish Bucky’s drink, you turn to look at the Christmas cracker. He looks down at you. 

“How’re you liking the party?” You ask. 

“I’m dressed like a fucking Christmas cracker, what do you think?” 

“Hey, you make a pretty damn good Christmas cracker.” 

“And you make a good snowlady, Y/N.” Bucky replies. “I’m still pissed off.” 

You smirk. “By the looks of things, you’re using the exact same coping mechanism I am.” 

“Alcohol?”

“Alcohol.” 

Peter slides Bucky’s drink over to him and the assassin quietly takes it before he slinks off back to Steve’s side.

“What’re you having, Y/N?” Peter asks. 

“Vodka and orange, please.” 

“Coming right up!” 

You silently watch as he scoops some ice into a clean glass. He picks up the bottle of vodka and you voice your thoughts. 

“Seriously though, Parker. Won’t May kill you if she sees you behind a bar?” 

“I think she’d kill me if she knew I was here.” He replies as he pours the vodka into your glass. “And then resurrect me just so she could kill me again for seeing me behind a bar.” 

At that, you chuckle, shaking your head. 

“You’re brave kid.” You reply, picking up you’re now refilled drink. “Probably the bravest one here.” 

“T-thanks, Y/N!” You can see the blood rush to Peter’s cheeks. “Er, you look really nice tonight, Y/N...not that you don’t always! I just mean that you really...s-suit that dress…”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

You smile at him, taking a sip of your drink and when you pull away, the white paper straw is dyed pink at the tip.

“Thanks, Pete. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Someone taps your shoulder.

“Hey, Y/N; do you wanna build a snowman?” 

You don’t even turn around, just jab your elbow back quickly with hopes that it catches Tony anywhere that will cause him pain. He yelps. 

“You make  _ one  _ more Frozen reference, Stark and I will throw you off the balcony.” You growl. “Don’t think that I won’t, because I can confidently say that I have backup.”

“Message received loud and clear.” He replies, moving to stand at your side. “No more Frozen jokes.”

You open your mouth to reply, a comment on the tip of your tongue, when Sam’s voice catches your attention. 

“Hold up. You’ve never EVER seen a Disney movie before?” 

“Why are you talking like a schoolgirl?” Scott asks Sam who just shushes him.

“Shut up, Lang. Okay, Steve, I get that you were frozen for a bit but...never?” 

“Nope. I have never  _ ever _ seen a Disney movie before.” Steve replies, looking at the two men before him. You watch him take a casual sip of his drink before you can hear Tony gasp. 

“We should totally play a game.” 

“No, we shouldn’t.” You grumble, walking away from him to stand next to Clint. But it’s too late; Pietro’s interest has piqued. 

“A game?” 

“Yes, a game; are you deaf?” 

“I am!” Clint raises his hand and earns a few chuckles from around the room. 

“Hilarious, Barton - as always.” Tony replies. 

“What kind of game, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks from still behind the bar. 

“I’m thinking some kind of super cool hybrid….spin the bottle meets never have I ever.” 

“Tony, we’re not --” 

“Too late my mind is made up. Everyone make a circle, it’s time to play some party games!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Pietro's costume can be found here for your own enjoyment:   
> https://www.funidelia.co.uk/deluxe-elf-costume-8235.html?gclid=CjwKCAjwzPXlBRAjEiwAj_XTEfhFDqUpZhcKU3s6rMfd6Fw-7N8uLMAKDaqUqvvu_YHpEYiNoxRxhxoC7kgQAvD_BwE
> 
> Bucky's can be found here!: https://www.escapade.co.uk/adult-costumes/christmas/christmas-cracker-costume.asp?gclid=CjwKCAjwzPXlBRAjEiwAj_XTETf-Xv4RGHQ-c7Y3xU3fTlnaATd4C0X7rGPj3liWWsiOIl7j_mcuEBoCjkEQAvD_BwE
> 
> Here's your outfit:   
> https://www.amazon.com/CHSGJY-Snowman-Costume-Womens-Christmas-x/dp/B01N41R8KB
> 
>  
> 
> God I hope these links work!!! If not please let me know!
> 
> <3


	3. Santa’s Grotto: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big delay...Jesus. Endgame really did it’s number on me and I didn’t even go to watch it!! I won’t tell you why just in case some of you haven’t seen it yet so feel free to come and find me on Tumblr if you wanna talk! 
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you to all the lovely comments and Kudos, they honestly mean the world. 
> 
> \- SB x

_ You pad down the quiet hallway, heels in hand, stumbling on unsteady feet. You’ve drank a little more than you should have and now everything feels hazy and you’re fairly sure you need to throw up. From behind you, you can still hear the party going on in full swing; hear the copious amount of chatter and the base of the music that is sure to go on through the early hours of the morning. You clumsily drop on of your shoes but you’re far too tipsy to even care. It’ll be there when you wake up. For now you just need your bed. _

_ “Y/N!” _

_ You turn a little too quickly and end up teetering into the wall. There’s no one there and you find yourself frowning in confusion. You might have had a bit to drink but you’re not stupid. _

_ “Fuck off, Stark. Haven’t you embarrassed me enough tonight?” _

_ “It’s not Stark.” _

_ You whip around, ignoring the dizziness. _

_ “Wan?” _

_ She’s standing right there, still dressed immaculately but her hair is up in that messy bun that just makes you go crazy. She’s leaning against the wall you’re using to keep yourself upright, arms crossed just below her chest. Her eyes never waver from your face. _

_ “Don’t forget about me.”  _

_ You feel two hands grip your waist and pull you back into the warm embrace of another body. _

_ “Gentle, Nat.” Wanda reprimands her girlfriend softly. _

_ “Sorry, Y/N.” Natasha murmurs. “You okay?” _

_ “Y-yeah…” You’re at a loss for words. “Where did you come from?” _

_ “I think we should take her to bed,” Wanda whispers, suddenly very close to you, fingers drifting up and down your exposed arms. “What do you think, snowman?” _

_ “Or is it snowgirl?” _

_ “Snow-woman?” Wanda adds in. _

_ “I really don’t have a preference.” You reply, wanting to mentally kick yourself for how shaky your voice is. _

_ “My preference would be to have you out of that dress.” Natasha says. She’s in front of you now, Wanda behind and you’re suddenly in your bedroom. You would voice your confusion but Natasha’s lips are right there and Wanda’s are lightly peppering your neck. _

_ “That would be my preference too.” Wanda’s teeth nip at your earlobe. Your eyes flutter and it takes all your willpower to not tilt your head to allow the woman behind you more access. _

_ “ – hasn’t she, Wan?” _

_ “What?” _

_ It dawns on you that you’re no longer wearing the snowman dress; lying between both women on your bed in nothing more than your underwear. _

_ “What the fuck is happening?” _

_ Natasha hushes you and stroke your face. _

_ “You’re beautiful, Y/N.” _

_ “Absolutely gorgeous.” Wanda adds. _

_ “Do you want to be with us, Y/N?” Natasha continues, licking her lips. “Fully?” _

_ You open your mouth to reply but Wanda beats you to it. _

_ “If you do, all you need to do it tell us.” She drags her thumb across your bottom lip. “Promise you will tell us?” _

_ You look back and forth between them both. _

_ “Promise us.” Natasha says. “Please.” _

_ “I—I…” _

“Y/N!”

You blink a couple of times before coming back to reality, being greeted by Clint’s amused face as he holds out a fresh drink to you.

“Lost you there for a bit, kiddo.” He chuckles. “Am I safe to give you this or do I need to get you some water?”

Blinking a couple more times, you shake your head and smile, ignoring the fact that your face is embarrassingly warm.

“I’m good. Honest.”

“You better be, don’t wanna end up having to drag you to your bathroom later.” There’s a glint of humor in his eyes and you can’t help but laugh, shaking your head as he takes his seat next to Laura. The game is still going and mercifully it only seems to be Clint who caught you daydreaming. Everyone’s attention is on a very embarrassed looking Pietro.

“You drank! You totally took a sip of your drink; spill dude!” Sam is practically jumping for joy in his seat. 

“Yeah, spill the details, Elfie Boy.” Scott joins in. 

“What? No! I don’t understand what game it is we are playing. I don’t get the rules!” Pietro is blushing furiously. 

“Even though Stark mentioned this was going to be a weird mix of a game.” Scott replies.

“And that he went through the rules…” Clint adds. 

“Twice.” Natasha finishes, flashing a smile. 

“And as much as I do not want to hear about what my brother gets up to…” Wanda sighs. “You have to follow rules, Pietro.” 

He awkwardly scratches his head. 

“I-I don’t know.” He takes a large swig from his drink. “How much detail do I need to go into?”

Wanda’s eyebrows nearly shoot of her forehead and Tony looks very, very intrigued. 

“Everything, Maximoff. Now.”

“It’s nothing spectacular, really.” Pietro says rather quickly, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes, “plus we were both pretty drunk. The only thing I can really remember is waking up the next day with her phone number on her piece of paper on top of her…” he motions with his hands. “...panties…”

Wanda groans while some of the team wolf whistle, the others laughing, and drops her head onto Natasha’s bouncing shoulder. She pats her girlfriend’s head sympathetically. 

“Right, who’s next?” Pietro is fanning his face, desperate to cool down. “Do I spin the bottle or just ask someone?”

“Spin the bloody bottle, Maximoff.” Sam sighs and you can’t help but laugh. The bottle spins for a solid couple of seconds before slowing; passing you until it gradually comes to a stop, pointing at Pietro again. 

“Oh come on!” He whines. “Stark has rigged this thing!”

While Tony scoffs, Wanda speaks out to help her flustered brother. 

“Never have I ever, Pietro. This is the easy part.” 

“This game is so stupid,” he mutters, “okay. Never have I ever...had a threesome.” 

Only Sam and Tony drink. 

“Hold up, how does this work now?” Sam asks and Tony shrugs.

“We both gotta spill.” He says. “And seeing as it’s my game, I’ll go first.”

“Floors yours, man.”

“Settle down, children; you’re in for a heck of a story” You fight the urge to roll your eyes into next week, leaning back into your seat. “It all started on a night quite like this one actually…”

“Tony tell us the fucking abbreviated version, I swear to God!”  You snap, glowering at him. It earns you chuckles from the team. 

“Fine. Spoilsport.”

* * *

When the bottle eventually lands on you, you find yourself completely stumped with what to say; the majority of things that you were going to use having already been said.

“Tick tock, Y/N.” Scott sings. “Not getting any younger here.”

You flip him off.

“Alright. Never...have I ever had...a...three way kiss...” Much to your surprise, no one drinks. 

“Ooookay...so what happens now, Tony?” 

Stark shrugs, “I have no clue.” 

“Real helpful.”

“Oh! I’ve got one that’ll make people drink. I know  _ that _ for a fact.” He claps his hands together. “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.” 

While a few people do drink - Nat, Wanda, bafflingly Clint and Scott - you do as well. Tony naturally picks you to spill the details first.  

“It was a drunken challenge.” You shrug, in inside of your mouth starting to feel very dry, “It was over within seconds and that’s that. Don’t even remember who she was.”

“Hot.” 

You scrunch your face up and turn your attention to Sam. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Clint, your turn.” 

Laura looks quite eager to hear this story just as everybody else is. You finish off the last of your drink but it doesn’t quite quench your thirst. 

“Does it count if I can’t remember the kiss actually happening?” 

“No.” A few of you reply. Tony looks let down. 

“Got my hopes up there, Barton.” 

“Jealous, baby? C’mere then, let me mend that…” 

“Get the hell away from me!” 

While Clint makes a dive for Tony, and only when you’re sure it’s safe to do so, you make a move for the kitchen to fill your glass with water; turning and bursting out laughing when Stark lets out a startled crun. The room wavers and you’re definitely sure getting water is a good idea. In fact, it’s a bloody genius idea. 

* * *

The water is crisp and utterly delicious and you down the entire glass full in a matter of seconds; wiping away the dribbles that had managed to escape down your chin. You’ve never tasted anything so refreshing before. Filling up another glass, your ears prick up at the sound of two separate footsteps coming up behind you and you curse your brain for immediately wishing for them to belong to Natasha and Wanda. Swallowing down that thought, you turn and ready yourself for the letdown and end up nearly inhaling your water entirely.

Your head was right. 100%. They’re both staring at you with such an intensity that you unconsciously try to move back but find you’re already pressing into the counter. 

“Hey…” you take another sip of water. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Wanda replies, tilting her head slightly. Natasha silently moves towards you and only when she’s standing your left hand side, does Wanda move to stand at your right. They’ve boxed you in and it’s taken your into intoxicated brain far too long to figure that out. 

“You look good, Y/N,” Natasha murmurs, “never thought I’d admire someone so much in an snowman costume before.”

“Thanks, Nat.” Your voice is barely audible but you know they hear you. 

“Any particular reason why Tony had you dress up? My brother tells me he and Bucky lost a bet with him. But Petiro says you did not lose a bet with Stark. Are you trying to impress someone, Y/N?” Wanda’s eyes are practically sparkling with delight. “Do you want to tell us who? We won’t tell.”

_ YOU! You and Natasha. Natasha Romanoff. Wanda Maximoff. You two are who I want to impress — _

“No one.” You swallow, ignoring the memory of your daydream. “Tony’s just being an an asshole. Nothing new there.”

You risk a glance to Natasha and regret it immediately. She’s looking at you with such a calculated intensity that you can’t help but swallow the bitter taste of guilt that forms in your mouth. Natasha knows you’re lying. 

“Fair enough.” She eventually says. The two women glance at each other. “We actually came over here to ask you something.”

Your heart crashes out of your chest right there and then.

“O-oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Wanda replies. Natasha’s hand reaches out and she gently takes your drink from you, fingers brushing your own and you let out a tiny gasp. 

“May I?” Natasha asks, holding up your water. You nod, eyes looking back at Wanda. 

“We were just wondering if you could tell us more about your first kiss…” Wanda moves forward a little more, finger coming to your face to wipe away some of the water you had missed from your chin. Natasha’s eyes have never once left you. She takes one large gulp before handing the glass to Wanda. 

“Can I have a sip, Y/N?” The brunette asks. You nod again, throat feeling impeccably dry. 

“If there is anything more to say,” Natasha continues while her girlfriend sips at your drink. “We both got the feeling that you gave the short answer to quickly get out of the hot seat.”

“I,” You’re entranced by the two women, “I might have.”

“Tut tut,” Natasha scolds you gently, tapping you on the nose. “We should really go and tell the others.” 

Wanda leans past you to place your drink on the side and you hear her soft giggle as she passes your ear.

“That’s a little harsh, Nat. Don’t you think?” 

Natasha takes her bottom lip between her teeth, moving in a little closer to you. 

“Hardly. The little snowman broke the rules of the game...I think she deserves to be punished. Thoroughly.”

“I do agree,” Wanda replies, “but maybe there’s a reason Y/N didn’t share with the group. Y/N?”

_ Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck _

“...Erm...” 

“Or shall we just punish you anyway?” Natasha asks.

“I’ve got an idea.” Wanda comes to your merciful rescue. She’s directly at your side now, you can feel her chest pressing into your bare arm. Her left hand trails over the exposed skin on your shoulders before moving to rest on your waist, essentially pulling your body into her. While you know your face is now shining in embarrassment, you silently thank whichever God is listening that the kitchen isn’t in direct view of the party. This moment the three of you are sharing is entirely private. “How about you just tell Natasha and I? Hmm?”

“It’s...nothing...anything spectacular.” 

“We don’t care.” Natasha says. She has now mirrored her girlfriend’s stance; their arms cross at your back and you’re finding it really fucking hard to breath with their bodies near smothering you. “We won’t tell if you won’t.”

“This will just stay between the three of us.” Wanda continues.

“I mean, yeah...okay…” Your throat is screaming at you for water. The water that is right there behind you - you can feel the cool glass against the back of your arm - but you can’t bring yourself into moving because you’d break whatever spell that is over the three of you. You take a deep breath in, a delicious intoxication of Natasha and Wanda’s perfumes filling your lungs, and when you exhale, it practically rattles your entire body. Your mouth waters. 

“Off you go, Y/N. We’ve been dying to know.” Natasha’s tone is low and dangerous. 

“Well...erm, y’know…”

“No, we don’t.” 

“Nat, be nice.” Wanda smirks at the other woman. “Go on, Y/N.”

“It was just a silly dare.” You say. “I had way too much to drink and she was really  _ fucking  _ pretty.”

“What did she look like?” Natasha asks. 

“She had hair kinda like Wanda’s.” You mutter, fingers reaching out to twirl a strand of her hair around your finger. “I remember it being insanely soft, I didn’t want to stop playing with it.”

“What else?”

“Her eyes were cat like. Green. Just like Nat’s just not as dazzling. She also had this cute freckle on her left cheek which was pretty cute.” 

“Who kissed who?” Wanda asks. 

“I kissed her.”

Natasha looks genuinely shocked. “Really?” 

You refuse to let yourself blush. “Yeah.”

“Consider me intrigued.” Wanda says with a coy smile. You can feel Natasha’s fingers gently stroking your arm. 

“Did you enjoy it?” She asks you. 

“I did.” You say. “Well, I think I did. I really can’t remember much.” 

“Have you kissed anyone since?” It’s Wanda who asks this question. You shake your head. She pouts. “Why not?” 

“I haven’t really thought about it.” That’s a lie and this time you can tell both women know. You’re not ready to fully commit to these feelings. You can only imagine what your mom and dad would think. 

“Was she a good kisser?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah. She was.” 

“How did you kiss her?” 

“I, er,” You can’t think, “I kissed her like you’d kiss someone…” 

Natasha’s eyes narrow. “Show us.”

“Huh?” Both you and Wanda are looking at Natasha now. “What do you mean?”

She couldn’t possibly be asking you to kiss them. Could she?

“You heard me.” Natasha deadpans. “You’re struggling to think and we want to know.”

“I…” Why couldn’t your water be vodka? “What do you --” 

“You said the girl you kissed had hair just like Wan’s. So show us.” Natasha moves back slightly. “Where did you put your hands?” 

“On,” Your voice breaks. You clear it and try again. “On her waist.” 

“Go on.” Natasha’s tone leaves no room for you to argue. You glance at Wanda and she nods encouragingly. 

“It’s okay, you’re allowed.” 

You don’t even register your hands have moved until you feel Wanda’s waist against your palms. 

“What did you do next?” Wanda asks. “Or what did she do?” 

“She put, erm, her arms around my neck.”

“Wanda?” 

Shooting Natasha a wink, Wanda moves her arms so they link comfortably over your shoulders and around the back of your head. 

“Then what?” she asks. 

You don’t reply this time. You silently move your hand up and gently trace your fingers along her cheekbone before moving to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. You can feel Natasha’s gaze burning into the side of your face, feel her heat still prominent on the side of your body, but you’re too transfixed in Wanda’s eyes to dare turn away. 

“What happens next, Y/N?” You’re not sure who speaks this time. 

You struggle to find your breath and mercifully Natasha takes pity on you. 

“Did she pull you closer?” 

“Yes,” You whisper. 

“This close?” Wanda asks after she’s pressed your bodies together. 

“Yes.”

“What next?” Natasha asks. 

“I...leaned in and…”

Your brain short circuits. You’re mere seconds from fainting and the room is spinning at a dangerous pace. 

_ Oh my God… _

Wanda is learning in, hands holding tightly onto you and with Natasha’s grip, both women ensure that you don’t get the option to pull away. You’re sure you’ll start to hyperventilate if only you could remember how. 

_ This is really happening. Holy shit holy shit - _

“Y/N! You’re up next, get in here!”

_ What?! No! _

You pull your eyes from Wanda to the entrance way into the kitchen; to where the party is still going strong. 

“I...we need -”

“No,” Wanda cuts in, eyes impossibly dark. 

“They can wait.” Natasha adds, her breath tickling your cheek. “They can fucking wait.”

From your peripheral vision, you see Natasha’s tongue sneak out to dampen her lips. Wanda’s fingers dig into your skin. You come to the quick realisation that you do not want to go back to the party at all, not until whatever this moment is between the three of you finishes. 

“Please...” You whisper.

A high-pitched scream splits the tension and makes you jump, body nudging into Natasha’s.

"What the fuck?!" You shout, twisting towards the doorway as Wanda drops her hands from your waist.

"It's just Sam!" Someone calls from the other room, barely getting the words out around their laughter. "Scott's giving him a lap dance!"

"Well, that killed the mood," you hear Wanda mutter.

"Considerably," Natasha replies as you take a step away from the pair of them towards the relative safety of whatever is happening next door. When you enter the room, Sam is covering his face with his hands while Scott attempts to twerk on his lap. You stand there for a moment, frowning a little in confusion. 

“A girl goes to refill her drink and misses a lot, huh?”

“We’re playing Truth or Dare.” Tony replies, he is of course filming the pair. “Once these two lovebirds are done, you’re up.” 

“Do I get a choice in the matter?” 

“No you do not.” 

“Of course.”

You take your seat, heart hammering inside your chest when you spot Natasha and Wanda walking hand in hand into the room. You force your eyes to keep on Sam and Scott - which to be fair, isn’t that tricky - and it isn’t until you have your glass of water pushed into your hands, do you register that not only has Natasha handed you your drink, but she is now sat on one side of you and Wanda is nestled on your other. Their vacant, and very spacious, sofa is now very clearly unoccupied and you find your face heating up once again. 

Wanda’s eyes are on you and you can see her smile at your reddening cheeks. She goes to say something, a joke on your behalf no doubt, when Scott tears his shirt open and rogue buttons soar across the room; one of them hitting Wanda square on her forehead. Natasha bursts out laughing and the crowd erupts into cheers while Scott takes a bow, fanning himself with his hand as he flops back onto his seat.

“I think I’ve found my calling.”

Sam necks his drink in one go. 

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“Okay, Y/N! You’re up! Truth or dare?” Tony is really eager.

“How am I supposed to top that fantastic performance?” You get no reply and Tony looks like he is about to explode. You sigh. “Fine. Truth.”

“So we know you’ve kissed a feminine beauty...but have you fucked -”

“Language.” Steve responds on instinct, earning a few chuckles.

“ - someone of the same sex?” 

You roll your eyes and shake your head. “No. I haven’t.” 

“Do you want to?” Tony asks. 

“Erm, Mr. Stark; I do believe you’re only allowed to ask me one,” You stick up your middle finger at him, “question.”

He narrows his eyes and lets out a small laugh. 

“Well that was a let down.”

“Told you it would be.” You take a sip of your water. “Who’s next?”

* * *

The game carries on for half an hour after that. Peter now has one of Pietro’s elf shoes on his head, Tony is wearing Natasha’s lipstick and Clint is doing an interpretive dance around the room. While you’ve lucked out with avoiding anymore embarrassing questions, you are now currently handcuffed to Pietro who is lounging on the floor between your legs, his left arm raised against his head with your wrist attached next to it. He tries to move into a comfier position for the billionth time in 2 minutes and you smack his head. Again.

“Maximoff, quit moving.”

“But it hurts! Sister, tell her.” 

“Stop complaining, brother.” Wanda says. “It’s only until it’s your turn again.”

“It would come sooner if Clint would finish his STUPID dance already!” Pietro glares at the archer as he glides past. 

“I’m not in control, Pietro.” Clint says, “I’m letting the music take me.”

His body tenses up but before he can even get the chance to dart for Clint, Natasha’s hand slams down onto his shoulder and she doesn’t let him budge. 

“You will hurt Y/N and yourself more if you try that.”

Pietro mutters something in Sokovian but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to get the gist of what he’s saying, especially when Wanda chuckles. 

The music, finally, comes to an end and Clint finishes his dance with an over exaggerated bow, winking at the pair of you before sitting down once more. 

“Okay, Barton.” Pietro growls, “I choose truth. Now let us out of these stupid things.”

“Actually, Pietro,” Clint replies, pointing to Natasha, a challenging glint in his eyes, “I’m going to ask her. Truth or dare, Nat?”

Pietro is practically vibrating with anger and if it wasn’t for Natasha’s hand still being clamped on his shoulder, or your wrist still connected to his; you know Pietro would have thrown the archer across the room by now. 

Natasha meets Clint’s stare dead on.

“Dare.”

“I dare you  _ and  _ Wanda to kiss Y/N.”

The entire room freezes, even Pietro seems to momentarily calm down to look back at the three of you. Is everyone in on this sick joke to torment you?

Natasha places her drink down and turns to you while Wanda laces her fingers through yours on your free hand, thumb tracing calming circles on your skin. 

“Y/N,” Natasha asks, grabbing your attention, “do we have your consent to do this?”

Why has your brain chosen this moment to stop working? Oh, that’s right, because Natasha is getting closer to your embarrassingly red face. You swallow. “Y-yeah.”

“To kiss you absolutely anywhere?” Wanda asks, leaning in just as close. 

You can only nod, words fail you; especially when they’re both this close to you.

Their lips are soft against your cheeks and they press in with enough pressure to make your own lips pucker slightly; but before you can get used to the sensation, Natasha and Wanda pull back with equal grins. 

“Suck it, Barton.” Natasha says gleefully over the whistles and cheers from the room. You try to stop yourself from physically trembling but you can’t. They’ve kissed you. Wanda and Natasha have kissed  _ you.  _ You can feel the residue from their lipsticks on either cheek and it’s taking every ounce of your willpower to force yourself to keep calm and to not smile like an idiot. But when Wanda moves to rest her head on your shoulder and Natasha’s arm subtly moves behind you, you feel right at home. Everyone’s attention is now on Bucky. For the life of you, you have no idea if he has chosen truth or dare and even though you’re watching him, you’re completely lost in your thoughts. Sitting like this, with Natasha and Wanda pressing into you - with the exception of Pietro - it feels right. 

You belong there. 


	4. Poll!! I need your help :D Closed!

Sorry sorry sorry I know I _know_ how annoying it is when an author doesn’t update with a chapter but with an author’s note but I need your help!

I wanna make this story as immersive and as close to what you lovely readers want (to an extent of course). 

 

So without revealing too much for the next chapter: I have two different scenarios already planned out but for the life of me can’t decide on who to have! Either Nat or Wan and it’s literally driving me insane. So I thought I’d open it out to you guys :)

Here’s the prompt (I’ve chopped it way down so I don’t ruin the next chapter as much for you! The original prompt was half a page long!!): 

* * *

_You’re stressing over a paper that is due the next day and it’s an ungodly hour and you’re all alone in the kitchen area. You hear someone coming your way and when you look up, you see....._

_Who would **you** want to come and keep you company for a bit from our beautiful duo. Natasha or Wanda? _

* * *

 

Comment down below and let me know your preference; the gal with the highest votes wins. Hate putting our girls against one another but I need to choose and I need help! Whoever isn’t chosen this time, I promise you there will be more quiet and alone times to come; so she will get chance to be 1:1 with you, lovely reader.

I’ll close the voting by 12pm (BST/UK time) 2nd June, 2019. 

As always, be kind, stay safe and keep on smiling!

 

\- SB x 

 


	5. Falling Head Over Heels For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finally finally I've managed to come around to updating this. 
> 
> All I can say is how sorry I am for the wait; like for real - I didn't think when I thought to take a break to focus on my essays and creative dissertation, that it would be this long...
> 
> Updates may still be irregular, lost pretty much all my confidence due to uni and my dissertation that I only just passed...and that was me pouring everything I had into it. So. Yeah. SpiderBites is extra sensitive and even more critical of her work - but the difference, is I still - I hope - have you guys. You brilliant, amazing guys who read my stuff and tell me how much you enjoy it.
> 
> So, to cut the long story short:
> 
> I'm back. Updates will be coming more frequently. Hopefully. And as always, be kind, stay safe and keep on smiling!
> 
>  
> 
> \- SB x

_ “If I even so much as see a drop of alcohol, I think I’ll be sick.”  _

_ You’re cowering on the sofa, cuddling a two litre bottle of water to your chest - a small gift from your dad after he found out you weren’t drinking enough; ever the subtle man -  with an opened pack of painkillers lying next to you. To say that you felt a little rough after the party last night is an understatement.  _

_ “We told you not to have those vodka shots with Clint, Y/N.” Wanda tells you. She’s sat at your feet, or rather, under them, and is carefully applying a fresh coat of red nail polish onto your pinky toe.  _

_ “And yet you still did them.” Natasha chides you with a tap on your head with her hairbrush.  _

_ “You’re really making me regret letting the two of you sit here.” You reposition your head on Natasha’s lap. One of them giggles and you smile at the sound.  _

_ “I mean if you want us to move…” Wanda says with a wicked smirk and when she tries to move from under you, you’re quick to attempt to stop her, laughing as you do so.  _

_ “Can you guys not take a joke?” You say. “I was kidding. Please stay. I’m comfy.” _

_ “Oh, Y/N’s comfy, Wan. Did you hear that?” _

_ “Well as long as she's comfy then I guess its okay then.” _

_ “You know sarcasm is the lowest form of comedy.” You mutter, trying your hardest to stop yourself from smiling. _

_ “Which is why I love it so much." Wanda replies. "And because it winds you up." _

_ "I agree with that." Natasha adds, throwing a wink at Wanda. _

_ You twirl a strand of your hair between your fingers, eyes now firmly set on Natasha's T.V.; eyebrows bending slightly to form a tiny frown. _

_ "Whatever." _

_ The two women make eye contact and before you know it, there's a nail polish brush inches away from your nose and Wanda is now on your lap. _

_ "Put the frown away and give us a smile or your nose gets it." Wanda softly threatens you.  _

_ You go slightly cross eyed when you look directly at the brush and when you try to shuffle away to avoid the tiny glob of shimmering red polish that is moments away from dropping onto you, Natasha holds you firm.  _

_ "Give us a smile, Y/N." She tells you. "You know we love it when you do." _

_ "Shut up." You can feel your cheeks heating up. _

_ "Y/N." Wanda sings your name with childish glee. "Smile or else." _

_ One of Natasha's hands find your waist. In hindsight, you really should have seen this coming. _

_ "Or else what?" _

_ The brush touches your nose first. You gasp when it makes contact with your skin; but it's when Natasha's fingers start to tickle at the sensitive area just above your hip - because of course she knows its there - your body nearly flies from the couch. Both women easily hold you down and it doesn't take you long before you burst into a fit of high pitched laugher. _

_ "There we go." Natasha is smiling broadly. _

_ "G-guys!" You hiccup. “Please, stop. Look I’m smiling - see!" _

_ "There’s the cheek dimple." Wanda sighs happily before reaching over for a cotton ball and the nail polish remover. Natasha mercifully stops her assault and after winking down at your flushed face, she resumes her duty of brushing your hair. Wanda turns back to you and brings the slightly damp cotton ball to your nose; gently dabbing away while her tongue pokes free from the corner of her mouth. _

_ Could she look any cuter? _

_ "I might have stained your nose red..." _

_ "What?!" _

_ She lets out a bark of laughter. "I am kidding. You are so easy to wind up, Y/N." _

_ You roll your eyes yet a smile stays prominently on your face. _

_ Silence washes over the three of you and you find yourself settling into the comfortable silence. Eyes drift back to the screen where a cheesy romance film - Wanda's choice after the horror fiasco the other night - is still playing and it only takes you a few seconds to come to the conclusion that you have no idea what is happening. _

_ "Next time I'm choosing the film." You mutter, wincing at the awful dialogue. _

_ "Deal." Natasha replies. "If it's something crappy like this though, I will have to tickle you." _

_ You peer up at Natasha as Wanda paints your big toe. _

_ "How come you haven't tickled Wan?" _

_ "She isn't that ticklish." Natasha says. "Plus you squeal and it's a delightful sound." _

_ "Favouritism." You mutter, shifting to go back to the movie. _

_ "Do not be jealous, Y/N." Wanda is focusing completely on your topping up your varnish. “There is no need to be. Natasha and I love you all the same.” _

_ "I'm not jealous." You mumble. _

_ “Uh-uh,” Natasha grabs your face and crashes your lips together. “We’ve been dating you long enough to know when you’re jealous.”  _

_ “Or when you're upset and try to hide it.” Wanda adds. _

_ “Or…” Natasha waggles her eyebrows, “what turns you on…” _

_ Her fingers tangle in your hair as Wanda’s lips meet your own and with one sharp tug, you let out a guttural moan.  _

_ “See?” Natasha is impossibly smug and when you pull away from Wanda, you smack her arm.  _

_ “You’re a real pain in the ass, y'know?”  _

_ She pecks your lips. “I know.”  _

_ You turn back to Wanda. “You’re no help either, missy.” _

_ Wanda kisses your cheek, “I know.” _

* * *

“Y/N?”

Someone shakes your shoulder and you jerk awake from your dream with a confused grunt. Your hair sticks to your right cheek and after massaging it back to life, you only then notice that you had fallen asleep right there in the kitchen, head resting on top of your keyboard; a multitude of random letters, numbers and symbols now filling up your pitiful essay document. You rub your eyes. 

“Wha -”

“I see you’re taking some liberties with proper grammar there,” Wanda’s face blurs into view as her hair falls over part of your shoulder when she leans in closer to get a better look at your pitiful essay. “I can honestly say I have never seen so much gibberish symbols on one page before…” 

You smile. 

“I - uh - I...guess I must have fallen asleep.” 

The look you receive can only be described as the personification of ‘no duh.’ 

“I heard you snore,” She tells you, grinning when your eyes widen. “It’s what woke me up; thought the whole building was going to collapse.”

You reach out to thump her on the shoulder but Wanda moves back too quickly for your tired body and you miss her.

“I wasn’t -- I don’t snore!” 

She’s openly laughing now and you can’t help but fall for her that little bit more. How could one woman - aside from Natasha obviously - be so bloody perfect? 

“I am kidding, Y/N.” Wanda says with a smile still on her face. She leans back down next to you and her shoulder brushes against yours. “I came to get some water and saw you crashed out on your laptop. Are you okay?” 

She’s gazing down at you with soft eyes, eyebrows creasing in concern. 

“Yeah.” You rub your eyes; feeling the crusty remains of your mascara congregating under and around them.  _ Great. I must look a mess.  _ “I’m fine.” 

“You are stressing with your essay still?” She asks. “You were still writing this when I went to bed…”

Wanda leans impossibly closer to you - and you have to make your eyes focus intently on the laptop screen before you and not Wanda’s incredibly revealing tank top - as she tries to see the time on your computer. 

“Y/N!” She smacks your arm. “I went to bed  _ six  _ hours ago!” 

You shrug and look innocently up at her. 

“If anything that just proves that you and Nat go to bed super early.” 

“Y/N/N, it’s not like we go straight to sleep when we retire to her room…”

Your cheeks heat up.

“Oh.” 

Luckily for you, Wanda seems to also get embarrassed and she clears her throat before leaning away from you. 

“Are you any closer to finishing your essay then?” She asks you, now sitting at a comfortable distance away. You glance at your pitiful work and frown. 

“No. I’m not.” 

“How many words have you managed to do?” Wanda asks. 

“Er…” You look at the screen. “Not a lot. I still have to do another two thousand words and at this moment in time, I really don’t know if I  _ know  _ two thousands words.” 

“Now that is just the exhaustion talking.” Wanda says. “You need to relax. Go to sleep.” 

“No, you don’t understand Wan; I need to get this paper done.” You argue softly. “It’s due tomorrow and if I don’t submit it in time, I fail.” 

“You won’t be doing anything tomorrow, sweet girl, if you don’t let yourself rest.” She replies, voice gentle. “You have been working hard all day, Y/N. You need to sleep.”

You fight it, but the warmth of her voice and your lingering tiredness forces a yawn free from your mouth. Wanda’s answering smirk is as cute as it is annoying and you can only sit there and watch as she reaches to your laptop and closes it shut. You want to fight her but your eyes feel excruciatingly heavy and you feel your body craving your bed. 

“I need -” 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Her finger presses down on your parted lips. “What you need is to relax. Come on...” 

Wanda effortlessly pulls you up off the stool with your hands and you follow her with no resistance. You’re only human; a tired and sleepy human. Maybe relaxing and sleeping wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. 

“It’s not that I do not trust you to sleep, Y/N. I do. But I want to make sure you don’t keep yourself up worrying too much.” She says as she guides you to the sitting room adjacent to the kitchen. “Let’s watch something. Anything you want.” 

“Okay.” You mumble, rubbing your eyes. You reach one of the couches and Wanda sits down first before pulling you down next to her. One of her arms wrap around shoulders, holding you close to her side while her free hand reaches for the fluffy blanket thrown in a heap to her right. 

“What do you fancy, Y/N?” Wanda asks. She brings the blanket over to the two of you and drapes it over your legs. “Horror...comedy...drama…?” 

You make a face as you settle yourself down with a small sigh, your head resting on Wanda’s shoulder. 

“Comedy please.” You say. “I just want something lighthearted...something short. After this I need to keep on working, Wan.” 

“Sure thing, sweet girl.” She says, setting up the TV. “How does Parks and Recreation sound? That or The Office.” 

“Oh that’s a tough one.” You reply, breathing in the remnants of her perfume. “The Office. Please.” 

“One Office episode coming up.” Wanda says. The opening theme starts shortly after and you force to keep your eyes open while it plays. 

“Did you know that the guy who plays Jim filmed the opening shots with his cell?” 

Wanda shifts to look down at you. 

“Did he? I never knew that.” She looks impressed. You smile. 

“If you ever want to know any random Office trivia then I’m your girl.” 

Wanda’s head leans down and rests on top of yours. 

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” 

The episode begins and, as if Wanda had read your mind, it’s one of your all time favourites; yet despite your best efforts, your eyes droop shut.  _ Just a few minutes.  _

Wanda’s hand brushes through your hair, fingers scraping softly against your scalp and you know that you’re a goner. 

_ Crap. Okay. I can have a nap until this episode is finished and then get back to work.  _

“Whatever you say, Y/N.” Wanda whispers. “Whatever you say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SarcasticMusician for helping me out with this chapter when I was stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, be kind, stay safe and keep on smiling!
> 
>  
> 
> \- SB x


End file.
